Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments relate generally to memory devices, and more particularly to a memory controller for a memory system and a method of operation thereof capable of managing current utilization to prevent malfunctioning.
Description of Related Art
A memory system may include a memory device for storing data and a memory controller for controlling the memory device.
The memory controller may control the general operations of the memory device and data exchange between a host and the memory device.
The host may communicate with the memory system by using an interface protocol, such as a peripheral component interconnect-Express (PCI-E), advanced technology attachment (ATA), serial ATA (SATA), parallel ATA (PATA), and serial attached SCSI (SAC).
The memory controller may control a plurality of storage devices included in the memory device at the same time in response to a host command provided from the host. Multiple storage devices may perform operations concurrently, however, if the current consumption of the memory system increases too rapidly it may cause the storage devices to perform erroneous operations due to a temporary shortage of current. As a result, reliability of the memory system may be deteriorated.